


[Fanart] Somewhere Between Reality

by Lilian_Cho



Series: Marvel fairy tales [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Fairy Tales, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Doodles, Fanart, Friendship/Love, Gen, I need new ink pens, Light-Hearted, Line Art, LostBoy!Tony, M/M, Pastiche, PeterPan!Steve, Stony Bingo, Stony Bingo 2016, TinkerBell!Wasp, orz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny Reverse Bang Round 12: Liberty 9/3-9/9 @capim-tinybang<br/>Also answers my Stony Bingo prompt "Hand holding"</p><p>Line art of PeterPan!Steve and LostBoy!Tony</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Somewhere Between Reality

~ [on tumblr](http://lilian-cho.tumblr.com/post/149906173995/cap-im-tiny-rb-round-12-liberty) ~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shellhead and the Captain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999195) by [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk)
  * [And All We've Ever Dreamed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999774) by [Lilian_Cho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho)




End file.
